One Night Might Change Everything
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: Eren and Levi have a one night stand that turns out to be a chance for something more to develop between them.


**AN:** One of the things I found on my hard drive. One shot!

* * *

><p><strong>One Night Might Change Everything<strong>

* * *

><p>Eren opened his eyes, slowly waking up to a new day. Last night was still fresh in his mind and he smiled to himself as he turned to his side to watch the result of his last night's trip to a bar. The bare back of his one night stand rose in a peaceful rhythm unaware that he was begin watched.<p>

Eren had no intention on waking him. Moments like these, first minutes of the tranquil morning, were the moments when he allowed himself to dream of waking up like this by someone's side every single day.

This guy he had met in the bar had not been someone he'd normally pick. They had ended up talking since both of their dates had ditched them for someone else. Eren, feeling lonely, had half joking suggested that they should end the night together instead and to his surprise the man had agreed. He had really started to notice things about him. Eren had measured each feature carefully and had not found anything off putting flaws in him.

Even after the night together, Eren could not say there had been anything wrong with his partner. Normally he always found some reason why he would not call them later even if they asked him to. Eren had to admit that he was tired of sleeping with random people every now and then but none of his relationships had been working, not for long anyway.

No one was yet to understand him. Maybe he would not find that person ever but he was tired of looking. Why was it so hard to find something lasting? To find someone who wanted the same things from life? Surely the world was full of people who would want nothing more than just curl up next to someone each day and feel loved.

Wasn't it what the person sleeping next to him wanted too? Hadn't that been the reason both of them had been in that bar in the first place? Eren reminded himself to give Jean a call and tell him what a fucker he was for setting him up with a lousy date that had left him with a pretense of going to take a leak. The same kind of thing had happened to his current companion who still slept on next to him.

Eren could not understand why this man had been abandoned. Ok, maybe he could because it had taken him a moment to understand that most of the things the man said had been jokes of some kind and that he liked to talk. Eren had listened as the guy told him how he felt about things such as his shitty, good-for-nothing-date for ditching him.

But throughout their conversation, Eren had noticed himself smiling at the jokes the man told. It had been easy to talk to him and there had been no judgment coming from the other man even when they shared some more personal information about each other and that had been refreshing.

The sex had been great and Eren really wanted to have this man one more time before they parted ways.

Just one last time.

Eren reached out to touch his bare back. He ran his fingers along the edge of his shoulder blade. Maybe Eren could imagine that this man was his lover and he could live his fantasy of being loved by someone equally.

The man stirred as Eren used more force in his touch, pressing his palm against his shoulder blade. He let his hand travel towards the shoulder.

The man he had disturbed out of sleep turned just as Eren's hand took a gentle hold of his shoulder.

"Good morning," Eren greeted the sleepy man who blinked looking at him.

"Morning," came a gruff answer.

Eren smiled as he leaned on his hand, noticing that he was not a morning person so maybe his idea of a morning sex would be shot down before he even suggested it.

"I'll get out of your hair as soon as-"

"I don't mind if you stay a bit longer," Eren interrupted him.

His bed partner regarded him sleepily for a few seconds before relaxing again. "Okay."

Eren watched as the man rubbed his eyes before returning his gaze.

"What?" came a gruff question.

Eren hesitated with what he wanted to say as he noticed himself thinking how he'd rather see this man sitting on the same breakfast table with him. How would he make this man stay with him just a bit longer? "I was thinking that maybe you'd like to stay for breakfast?"

"Just breakfast?"

Eren laughed out loud as he realized that maybe the man had had the same idea as he had. "I was going to suggest morning sex first but thought maybe I'd be too forward?" Eren admitted. "If you want that is?"

The man rolled to his side closer to Eren. "No kissing. I hate morning breath," he told Eren softly and kissed Eren's neck instead of his lips.

"Sounds good to me," Eren breathed out as he was being touched in places he been dreaming of being touched.

As it turned out the man stayed for breakfast as well. After a shower he was ready to leave and Eren was biting his lower lip trying to come up with words he wanted to desperately say.

"Wait," Eren said when the man was turning to leave. "I was thinking that maybe you'd want to do this again?"

The dark haired man watched him with curious eyes before offering him a small smile. "I'd love to."

Eren breathed out in relief. "Good. I'll give you my number," he said and they exchanged numbers. Then the man turned to leave again but Eren stopped him once again. He sealed the man's mouth with his lips in a brief kiss. "I'll see you soon, Levi," he said softly.

"Definitely," was Levi's answer before he left.


End file.
